The present invention relates to a storage container, and more particularly to an easily assembled and environmentally protective storage container used to store audio tapes, video cassettes, CDs, disks, etc.
Nowadays, a variety of boardcasting media such as audio tapes, video cassettes, CDs, disks, etc. are more and more widely used for quickly and conveniently obtaining all kinds of informations. Therefore, many types of storage containers for specifically containing these broadcasting media are developed.
The conventional commercially available storage containers include various kinds of wooden products, plastic products and metal products. However, none of these conventional storage containers can meet the requirements of easy assembly, light weight, small volume, low manufacturing cost, quick production, easy replacement, versatile and colorful appearance and environmental protection. The shortcomings of these conventional products are briefly described as follows:
1. Wooden products: including raw wooden products and plastic plywood products as shown in FIG. 1, wherein: PA1 2. Plastic products: As shown in FIG. 2, some of the plastic products have assembled pattern. However, due to the limitation of the injection molding, the main body of the product is divided into many very tiny parts so as to meet the requirement of the injection molding and reduce the package volume. Therefore, the manufacturing and processing of such products are more complicated and a large amount of plastic injection steel molds are needed. As a result, the manufacturing and processing cost is increased and the assembling procedure is laborious and time-costing. PA1 3. Metal products: As shown in FIG. 3, the metal products generally have less changeability in pattern, color and stripe and have heavy weight and large volume. Therefore, the manufacturing and transferring cost as well as the recovering cost is relatively high. PA1 1. a front and a rear rectangular frame bodies made of plastic or metal material and formed with peripheral grooves having several engaging tenons formed therein; several ribs being disposed in the front frame body to reinforce the same and define several drawer holes, several ribs being also disposed in the rear frame body to reinforce the same, several stacking tenons being disposed on the top sections of the front and rear frame bodies and several corresponding locating mortises being disposed on the bottom sections of the front and rear frame bodies, whereby the adjacent containers can be securely and stably stacked with the stacking tenons engaged with the locating mortises; PA1 2. a box body made of a paper bard which is cut with a shape and a size corresponding to those of the peripheral grooves of the front and rear frame bodies and cut with several engaging mortises corresponding to and engaged with the engaging tenons thereof by the blade mold of a high speed processing cutting machine, the lateral edges of the paper board being formed with multiple corresponding projections and recesses which are such shaped as to snugly engage with one another at a bottom of the box body after the paper board is folded to form the box body; and PA1 multiple drawers corresponding to and freely drawably passed through the drawer holes of the front frame body into the box body, each of the drawers having a face board at a front end thereof and several internal receptacles for resting audio tapes, video cassettes, CDs, disks, etc. therein.
A. Raw wooden products: The materials of the raw wooden products are obtained by hacking the trees in the forests. This is extremely unacceptible nowadays in view of environmental protection. Therefore, such raw wooden products are manufactured at very high cost. In addition, such products have less changeability in pattern and are processed at very high expense, so that the raw wooden products are suitable for the public. PA2 B. Plastic plywood products: The plastic plywood products are made of board materials manufactured from mixed wooden chips and resin by compression. Although such materials can be relatively easily obtained, the materials used in the subsequent processing and the produced wastes are unrecoverable and will cause serious environmental polution. The processing procedure generally includes PVC plastic skin attachment, V-shaped saw bed processing and adhesion or nailing. The wooden chips and wastes produced in the processing procedure or the discarded products are not subject to natural decomposition due to the resin and the PVC plastic skin. In the case of burning down, the toxic and cancerous materials such as dioxine will be produced to contaminate the environment. In addition, the processing procedure is complicated and the manufacturing cost is therefore increased.